Daxter meets 101 Dalmatians
by The Dark J Avenger
Summary: A Jak and Daxter/101 Dalmatians:The series x-over. When Daxter is teleported to the Dearly Farm it's up to Lucky and the gang to help him on his quest to find Jak!CHAPTER 6 IS NOW PUBLISHED!
1. Chapter 1: A new Friend

This is my first ever X-over for fan ! Please go easy on me!

I do not own any of the characters from Daxter or 101 Dalmatians, they belong to Disney and Ready At Dawn Studios/Naughty Dog inc.!

Guys…PLEASE DON'T SUE!!! This crossover is dedicated to all Jak and Daxter/101 Dalmatians fans as well as the companies that made the characters!….

Daxter

Meets

101 Dalmatians

(A Jak and Daxter/101 Dalmatians: The Series X-over)

CHAPTER 1: A New Friend

It was a beautiful day at the Dearly Farm. Lucky, Cadpig ,Rolly, and Spot were hanging out by the barn. Little did they know, something strange was about to happen. Lucky however, knew he had a feeling something was going to happen. "Aw man!," Lucky said worried. "What is it Lucky?," Cadpig asked.

Cadpig was the smallest of the 99 puppies. She had blue eyes, long floppy ears, a blue collar, and a big head. Cadpig had diagnosed herself with PDS (Petting Deficit Syndrome) A disease which resulted in a poofy tail, an anger attitude, and her fur would stand on end! Cadpig at times was very sarcastic and she also had an alter-ego called Gipdac which is basically Cadpig spelled backwards! Cadpig was also very smart and she liked to read and had a plush-toy named Go-Go! Cadpig would also speak in what Spot called (Metaphysical Metaphors) Cadpig had a very advanced vocabulary. As for Lucky, he had black ears, a red collar, and horseshoe shaped spots on his back. Lucky was always looking for adventure and was very brave (except when it was time to go to the vet!) Lucky would often create plans and ideas to stop Cruella De Vil! Lucky's plans sometimes would fail and get the gang into trouble, Lucky was very quick-thinking and would get the gang out of trouble as well as tight situations! Lucky also tried to be heroic like his favorite TV idol Thunderbolt! Rolly was the rather chubby Dalmatian who liked to eat a lot. Rolly was Lucky's brother and best friend. No matter the situation, Rolly was always hungry! " I don't know Cadpig, I feel something bad's gonna happen!," Lucky replied! "Ya don't say!," Spot said. Spot, in fact wasn't a Dalmatian at all, she was a chicken who dreamed of becoming a dog! Spot had grey feathers and spots all over her body! Spot,(like Cadpig) also had an alter-ego named Pullet Marlow who was a detective at solving mysteries at the Dearly Farm.

Suddenly, a strange portal opened out of nowhere, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, and Spot all looked up and gasped! A strange creature landed right in front of them, the creature had orange and yellow fur, wore pilot's goggles on his head, and black fingerless gloves on his hands/paws. He carried a spray pack and an electric bug swatter and looked like a hybrid of an otter and a weasel. "Hey pal, are you okay?," Lucky asked. " I'm fine, I just need to work on my landings!," the creature said as he brushed himself off. " By the way, I'm Lucky," Lucky said as he introduced himself. "I'm Cadpig!," Cadpig introduced herself. "My name's Rolly," Rolly added. "Spot's my name!," Spot said at last. "The name's Daxter AKA Orange Lightning!," the creature said introducing himself to the gang! " I was gonna ask Two-Tone to the four legged fall ball tonight!," Lucky said. "Whoa!, got a hot girlfriend huh?," Daxter replied. "Yeah, but she's already going with Mooch!," Lucky said. "Those two always go together!," Cadpig told Daxter. "You're welcome to come tonight if you want," Cadpig added. " Sounds fun, sure I'll come along!," Daxter replied. "Great! Me and Rolly are gonna go get a pumpkin for an extra decoration," Lucky said. Daxter, Cadpig, and Spot went into the barn to set up for the dance while Lucky and Rolly went to go get some other decorations. Later that day, Lucky and Rolly were pulling the pumpkin towards the barn. "These should look good enough for the dance!," Lucky said as they suddenly stopped spotting Two-Tone. "Bow-wow! How weird, oh well…I still wish Two-Tone was going to the dance with me!," Lucky continued as Rolly had ate the pumpkin decorations. " Rolly!, what happened to the decorations?!," Lucky asked. " Did you know gorbs are high in riboflavin," Rolly said. Meanwhile Mooch and his gang were playing a game of Spit wad. "Spit Wad 5 corner milk pail!," Mooch said as he spat a huge spitball at the milk pail.

They all laughed just as Two-Tone came from nowhere. " Hi Mooch, beautiful morning isn't it?," Two-Tone asked. "It was…I can't see it anymore!," Mooch replied. " Yeah! You're blocking our aim lady!," Wizzer interrupted. "But Mooch," Two-Tone continued. "Isn't there something you'd like to ask me?," " Yeah…Could you move your butt outta the way?," Mooch asked rudely. "Hmph!," Two-Tone snorted walking off. " Come here again, and Dipstick will get his fleas on ya!," Mooch warned. That afternoon Lucky, Daxter, and Rolly were setting p a new pumpkin for the dance. " Hey!…New outfit Two-Tone, are you getting ready for the dance?," Lucky asked Two-Tone. "Yes!….But no….You see I was….But now I'm not even going!," Two-Tone said sadly. " But you're the nicest pooch on the farm!…. I'll take you!," Lucky said. Two-Tone smiled, "Your on!," she said as she walked into the barn. Lucky grinned, " Whooo hoo hoo! Go Lucky!," Daxter began. " Man o' man I'd never get to have a chance like that with a babe!" " Well… That's why my names Lucky!," Lucky said. Lucky, Rolly, and Daxter then went into the barn.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Plz R&R! I'll be making Chapter 2 soon!!! Hope you liked this Chapter! Later! :)


	2. Chapter 2: FLEAS!

This is my first ever X-over for fan ! Please go easy on me!

I do not own any of the characters from Daxter or 101 Dalmatians, they belong to Disney and Ready At Dawn Studios/Naughty Dog inc.!

Guys…PLEASE DON'T SUE!!! This crossover is dedicated to all Jak and Daxter/101 Dalmatians fans as well as the companies that made the characters!….

Daxter

Meets

101 Dalmatians

(A Jak and Daxter/101 Dalmatians: The Series X-over)

CHAPTER.2: FLEAS?!

At Mooch's hideout, Mooch and his gang were continuing their game of spit wad. "Spit Wad 9! Over the barn, across the cornfield, between the eyes of the Scarecrow!," Dipstick said as his spit wad accidentally hit Mooch's face! "RRRRRRGH! Dipstick!," Mooch growled, "Over the barn, Across the cornfield….". Mooch was about to finish his sentence when suddenly Two-Tone appeared. "Oh Mooch!," Two-Tone began, "I just came to say to you…I have nothing to say to you, if I had anything to say to you I'll say it to Lucky…My date tonight at the dance!," "SAY WHAT?! You always go with me!," Mooch replied. "Correction, used to go with you, but you didn't ask me Lucky did, heh!," Two-Tone said as she walked off.

"Come on boys!," Mooch began, "I have a feeling Lucky is about to become very "Unlucky!" That day Lucky was pulling a wagon to the barn, unknown to Lucky, Mooch had put some of Dipstick's fleas on his fur. "Wow, the barn looks totally fantastic!," Lucky said as he headed inside. "Just looking at it makes me feel so….Itchy!" " What are you so 'Itchy' about?," Cadpig asked. "I'm just…Itching to go to the dance with Two-Tone," Lucky replied. " Looks like you've been bitten by the Puppy Love bug!," Cadpig said romantically. " Well that explains why….I…Itch! (sigh) But does it explain why I hear music?," Lucky said as Rolly, Cadpig, and Daxter gathered close to him to listen. " That's funny…I hear it too!," Rolly said. "So do I," Daxter added. "It's not the love bug….IT'S FLEAS!!!," Lucky said at last. " FLEAS?!," All the Puppies gasped at Lucky's statement and hid behind boxes and hay. "Let me take a look," Daxter said as he pulled out his spray gun. " (Cough) What are you doing?," Lucky said coughing. "I'm spraying you so the fleas get off," Daxter replied. "It didn't work," Cadpig said. "Man, what am I gonna do?," Lucky asked. "There's only one thing you can do….Take a flea bath," Rolly responded. " I hate baths more than fleas, there's gotta be another way!," Lucky cried.

"Okay, here's my plan," Spot began, "We'll use centrifugal force! You'll spin so fast, the fleas won't be able to hold on!" " Where did you learn about this?" Lucky asked. " I'm Professor Egghead Science Over Easy, Prepare for liftoff!," Spot said as she flew up to the windmill and tied the robe around one of the fans. "I don't know about this," Daxter said worried. Lucky spun around the windmill and was launched into a skunks cave. "Pee-eww! I guess anticipated the consequences of my actions, flea bath here I come!," Lucky said. "Whoo! Man Luck, you smell worse than Yakcow breath!," Daxter said as he covered his nose.

TO BE CONTINUED!….. Sorry if this chapter is so short! I'll be finishing this part in chapter 3!

Daxter: Ha! That's a laugh!

Lucky: He probably won't even finish the story!

Cadpig: I'm with Lucky on that one!

Me: Shut up you guys…I will finish it! REVIEW PLZ!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Lucky you're pink!

This is my first ever X-over for fan ! Please go easy on me!

I do not own any of the characters from Daxter or 101 Dalmatians, they belong to Disney and Ready At Dawn Studios/Naughty Dog inc.!

Guys…PLEASE DON'T SUE!!! This crossover is dedicated to all Jak and Daxter/101 Dalmatians fans as well as the companies that made the characters!….

Daxter

Meets

101 Dalmatians

(A Jak and Daxter/101 Dalmatians: The Series X-over)

CHAPTER 3: Lucky you're Pink!

Lucky walked to the Dearly's house, Nanny opened the door. " Lucky what happened to….Shoo!, You're simply Malodorous!….Oh my word and Fleas too…," she said as she put Lucky in the kitchen sink to give him his flea bath. "Now let me see…where did I put that shampoo?" Nanny continued as she looked in the cupboard. Mooch spied on Lucky and saw some food coloring on the window sill. "Pink Food Coloring!," Mooch said. Mooch dropped the food coloring in the water and chuckled.

"Ah ha! Here we are, we'll have you back in the pink in no time!," Nanny said as she poured the soap on Lucky's head . Lucky moaned and whined as he got dunked in the water, "Now Lucky….Lucky I know you don't like baths but this is for your own good!," Nanny began. "Oh this shampoo is so pink ha! Ha! Ha!…uh what?" Nanny saw the pink food coloring in the water and took it out. "Oh dear!," She said as she rinsed Lucky off, "Now you're pink too…I'm so sorry Lucky but I'm sure it'll wear off in a few days!," Nanny said at last as she closed the door. "A few days?! I need to look good tonight…I can't let anybody see me like this!" Lucky said as he hid under a box.

Lucky went past Mooch's hideout, "OUCH! WATCH IT!," Mooch snapped. "I'm sorry Mooch…You got a lot of split ends," Dipstick said as he pulled a comb from Mooch's fur. "I'll look great when I take Lucky's place at the dance tonight," Mooch said evilly. "That dirty dog!," Lucky said quietly from under his box!

Meanwhile Daxter, Cadpig, and Rolly were setting up some hay for an extra decoration for the barn. Suddenly Lucky accidentally bumped into Rolly. "Hey watch were you're going you clumsy box!," Rolly said. "Odd…that box sounds like Lucky!," Cadpig added. Rolly looked over to the box, "Lucky is that you?" Daxter lifted the box up. "Yep! It's Luck' all right!," Daxter said when he saw Lucky from under the box. "There's something funny about you're aura," Cadpig said at last. " My aura's fine it's my hair that's messed up and it won't come off…there goes my date with Two-Tone," Lucky replied sadly.

"Don't be silly she likes you for who you are, not how you look!," Cadpig responded. "But I look like a big wad of bubblegum!," Lucky said. "Then why did you go and die yourself pink you should've picked another color!," Rolly snorted.

"Rolly you're a Genius!," Daxter said. "Daxter's right you might be on to something Rolly!," Lucky said.

"I got the white!," Rolly said. "…And Daxter and I got the black!," Cadpig added. They all covered Lucky in black and white. " This is gonna work great!," Lucky began, "Two-Tone will never know the difference!"

That night at the dance, Daxter was upgrading his Spray Gun. " Hiya Two-Tone, your dance partner is here!," Mooch said when he walked over to Two-Tone. "Nuh-uh! My dance partner is Lucky!," Two-Tone

Replied. "Lucky sent me cause he's not feeling well…His colors all wrong!," Mooch said laughing.

"His color looks fine to me," Two-Tone responded. "Huh?!," Mooch said in shock. "Beat it Mooch! Two-Tone is dancing with me…NOT YOU!," Lucky said at last. "Wha?…How did you?…," Mooch replied

Confused. "Come on Two-Tone there's a grrrrrumba with our name on it," Lucky said to Two-Tone as they headed towards the barn entrance. Mooch saw that there was white paw prints on the ground, the flour on Lucky's fur was coming off. Mooch snickered and blew the flour and paint off Lucky. "Wha…? Lucky you're pink!," Two-Tone said. "I told ya he was weird I'd be embarrassed to even be seen with him!," Mooch said at last. Lucky quickly jumped inside a jack' Lantern to hide from embarrassment.

" Don't hide Lucky I like you're new look," Two-Tone said in a calm soothing voice. "No you don't Mooch is right, you'd never want to be seen with me," Lucky cried. "Yes I do! You're still Lucky I think you're cool in any color," Two-Tone replied. "Really?," Lucky asked. "Yeah!," Two-Tone answered.

"Cheer up Mooch…You look so blue!," Lucky said to Mooch. Mooch turned red with anger.

"You tell em' Lucky!," Daxter said at last. " Ahem!," Cadpig interrupted, "Dax! What are you doing out here you should be inside with me silly!," "Oh heh!heh! Sorry about that sweetie I had to upgrade some stuff on my equipment!," Daxter told her. "Aw!…You are just kindest little guy!," Cadpig said at the nickname Daxter gave her. "Come on guys the dance is about to start any minute," Lucky said.

Daxter, Cadpig , Lucky, and Two-Tone all went inside the barn for the dance.

Mooch just sat there looking at Lucky, " You'll soon pay for this!," He said as the gang headed in the barn.

Well that was the 3rd chapter hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! Bye! :D


	4. Chapter 4: BarkBrigadeTrainingCruella's

This is my first ever X-over for fan ! Please go easy on me!

I do not own any of the characters from Daxter or 101 Dalmatians, they belong to Disney and Ready At Dawn Studios/Naughty Dog inc.!

Guys…PLEASE DON'T SUE!!! This crossover is dedicated to all Jak and Daxter/101 Dalmatians fans as well as the companies that made the characters!….

Daxter

Meets

101 Dalmatians

(A Jak and Daxter/101 Dalmatians: The Series X-over)

CHAPTER.4: Bark Brigade Training and Cruella's House

Lucky, Daxter, and Cadpig were at the river trying to save Rolly who had fallen in it.

"ROLLY!," Lucky shouted. "Don't miss lunch because of me! Save yourselves!," Rolly said as he went down the river. "Thanks Rolly!," Cadpig said about to run off. Lucky grabbed Cadpig by her tail, "We can't just sit here and let him starve!," Lucky told her. "We can do anything if we try!," Cadpig responded.

"Come on!," Lucky said as Cadpig followed. "Hey wait for me!," Daxter said following Lucky and Cadpig.

Lucky, Daxter, and Cadpig all tried to pull Rolly out of the water but ended up falling in themselves.

The gang finally got out of the water. " Okay! No more stalling…Let's go!," Lucky said.

Daxter and the three puppies headed back to the farm. The gang were late for their training with .

"Oh man! We are so busted!," Lucky said. "Pug will hunt us down like animals!," Spot said.

"We are animals!," Cadpig replied. "ATTENTION! ALL BARK BRIGADE CADETS FALL IN!," shouted. The Dalmatians all lined up along with Daxter and Spot.

"Okay you wannabe cadet sissies!," Pug began, "You are to complete the obstacle course which is set up around this barn! IS THAT CLEAR?! "SIR YES SIR!," the Cadets shouted! "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!," Pug ordered. "SIR YES SIR!," they shouted again. " YOU! ORANGE BOY!," Pug began pointing to Daxter who was standing next to Lucky, "What's your name?!" "Daxter sir!," Daxter replied. "Sooo… you think your ready to be a member of the Bark Brigade eh?!" Pug asked. "Y-yes sir!," Daxter responded nervously.

"Well then Orange Boy! HIT THE DECK AND GIVE ME….80!,"Pug snapped. "YES SIR!," Daxter yelled and began to do some push-ups. "You too LOSER BOY!," Pug said to Lucky. Lucky sighed "Yes sir!," He said. "CADET TRI-POD!," Pug ordered as he went over to Tri-Pod.

"SIR!," Tri-Pod said saluting . "When I give the signal I want you to blow this whistle to start

The race on the obstacle course," Pug ordered. "I will do my best Sir!," Tri-Pod replied.

The Cadets and Daxter who was now one of them all lined up on the race track (except for Tri-Pod who was next to and had a whistle in his mouth.) " You're mince meat Lucky butt!," Mooch said challenging Lucky. "You're Chicken Toast ugly face!," Lucky responded. "I resent that remark!," Spot said at Lucky's comment.

"On your mark!," Pug began, "Get Set….GO!!!," Tri-Pod blew the whistle as the Cadets followed by Daxter ran around and dodged the obstacles. "Hmm…," Daxter thought. Daxter pulled out his spray gun and used it as a jetpack to fly… "Uh-Oh!," Daxter said shocked. Daxter crashed into a tree.

Meanwhile Mooch and Lucky were at each other neck and neck. Mooch snickered and tripped Lucky, Lucky then fell into a ditch. "Oops…I guess your not so Lucky after all," Mooch said laughing. Cadpig on the other hand, was trying to get through the tires set up at the starting point of the track. Cadpig kept bumping into them since she was small. " Like I always say: If you can't conquer life's obstacles…think of an alternative!," she said as she ran under the tires to the next obstacle. Spot was flying through hoops that were set up. "AHHH!," Spot screamed as she crashed into Daxter who had gotten his head stuck in a tree hole. Daxter and Spot landed in the ditch where Lucky had fallen. "Every hero has his bad days!," Daxter said dazed and confused. " AND THE WINNER IS…. ROLLY!," Pug said as Rolly had finished the course first.

After training Lucky and the gang decided to mess around over at Cruella's house. Suddenly they got caught by Cruella's pet ferret Scorch. "We've been spotted!," Lucky said. "We were born that way Luck' it's part of who we are!," Cadpig replied. Daxter and the Pups were then captured by Horace and Jasper.

At Cruella's house Daxter and the puppies were trying to escape. Daxter had been stripped of his Extermination gear. "Lucky what are doing?," Rolly asked. "Trying to get the door open!," Lucky began as he kept jumping at the door knob, "I think it's locked!," " We gotta find a way out of here!," Daxter said.

"If we find a way out!," Rolly added. "I got an idea!," Lucky said at last.

"You sure this is gonna work?," Rolly asked worried. "Trust me!," Lucky assured him. The puppies stacked on top of each other with Daxter on top of Lucky. "This would be a lot easier if I had my Spray Gun," Daxter said. The gang tried to get up the fireplace but then all fell over and were covered in soot.

"You know…This seems very familiar," Lucky said. Next they tried escaping through the toilet. "Nah…It'll never work!," Lucky said shaking his head. "Couldn't I have been….on Top!," Cadpig said as she was getting crushed by Rolly's overweight body. Daxter lifted Lucky onto his shoulders as Lucky looked out the window. Cruella was talking to Horace and Jasper. "I'm off to buy the farm…you two get in there and put those animals in this sack then wait to hear from me…Understand?!," Cruella ordered. "You can count on us ma'am!," Jasper replied. The gang fell over again landing on each other. "What's going on?," Rolly asked. "Cruella's up to something! We gotta hide!," Lucky said. " I got a friend who might be able to help us outta this mess!," Daxter said. "Who?," Cadpig asked. Daxter pulled out his sidekick Tik. "My little pal Tik here can help us!," Daxter replied. "Tik! Tik!," Tik said. "Cool!," Lucky said.

Horace and Jasper stormed into the room. "Puppies….Puppieeees," Jasper said calling the pups. "They're willin' to sell the whole farm just to get 'em back huh Jasper?," Horace said. Jasper slapped Horace on his nose. "Just find the Puppies!," Jasper ordered. Daxter released Tik as the bug hopped on the floor under Horace and Jasper. "Aughh a Bug!," Horace said as he and Jasper were tripping and falling over. Daxter and the gang snuck by them easily and hid in the next room. Daxter saw his equipment and made a hand signal to Cadpig to get it. Cadpig carefully picked up the Spray Pack with Daxter's gun attached to it and brought it over to him. Lucky grabbed Daxter's bug swatter and tossed it to Daxter. "Thanks guys," Daxter whispered. Lucky and Cadpig both smiled giving Daxter the Thumbs-Up!

"Quick get on!," Daxter said as Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly got on the back of his spray pack. "YEE HAW!!!," Daxter said as they blasted off out the window. "WHAT?!," Horace and Jasper both yelled surprised. Just as the gang was about to fly out the window Tik jumped onto Daxter's shoulder at the last second! Daxter and the gang flew back to the farm. "Nice going little buddy…give me a high claw!," Daxter said as he high-fived Tik. "Great distraction Daxter!," Lucky said.

"Thanks!," Daxter replied.

Daxter and the gang then headed back into the barn.

There ya go! That's Chapter.4! R&R! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Pullet MarlowThe Swamp Rat

This is my first ever X-over for fan ! Please go easy on me!

I do not own any of the characters from Daxter or 101 Dalmatians, they belong to Disney and Ready At Dawn Studios/Naughty Dog inc.!

Guys…PLEASE DON'T SUE!!! This crossover is dedicated to all Jak and Daxter/101 Dalmatians fans as well as the companies that made the characters!….

Daxter

Meets

101 Dalmatians

(A Jak and Daxter/101 Dalmatians: The Series X-over)

CHAPTER 5: Pullet Marlow and The Swamp Rat!

Daxter set aside his equipment by the door of the barn, he went inside to see Lucky and the gang watching TV. Lucky was watching Thunderbolt with Cadpig, Rolly , and Spot along with the rest of the Dalmatians.

"Oh yeah! Let's see what's on the tube tonight!," Daxter began as he picked up the remote, "Boring!," "Hey! We were watching that!," Lucky said as Daxter changed the channel. "Now, Now! Let's not start an argument over who wants to watch what!," Cadpig began, " Let's all put on a happy face and try again…besides I would like to watch the Inner Peace Channel!," " Oh! Real convincing of you!," Spot snorted. " Hey guys! Instead of watching TV how about I tell you guys some stories of my adventures!," Daxter replied. "Ok! Cool we'll hear some of your tales Dax!," Lucky said.

All the Dalmatians including Spot gathered around Daxter to hear one of his so-called "Adventures" he had

With his friend Jak. "So there I was Toe-To-Toe!," Daxter began, "With Five er…Fifty-Five of the nastiest Lurkers you ever saw… Suddenly they came at me from the left, so I moved to the right with a CHOP! And a KICK!," While Daxter was busy telling the pups and Spot about his adventures, a bluish rat snuck onto the farm and saw Daxter's gear. The rat quickly grabbed Daxter's spray pack along with his spray gun and bug swatter!

After Daxter was finished telling his tales he walked with Lucky and the gang out of the barn. "OH NO!," Daxter shouted. " What's wrong Dax?," Rolly asked. "My exterminator gear….IT'S GONE!," Daxter replied. "Or in this case…Stolen!," Spot said. Suddenly Spot had disappeared, "Hey where'd Spot go?," Lucky asked. Suddenly the background color turned to black and white! "Oh no! Farm Noir!," Cadpig said at last.

Daxter and the gang then saw Spot. She was dressed in a detective's trench coat and wore a hat similar to that of Dick Tracy. " The name's Pullet Marlow," Spot began, "Private Chick Investigator!,"

Daxter looked at Lucky and made a cross-eyed crazy type face. Lucky nodded trying not to laugh keeping a straight face.

" It looks like we got some suspects to track down!," Marlow said as she pulled out her magnifying glass. "Well anyone here can be a suspect!," Daxter replied. "That's why I'm gonna investigate," Marlow responded. Marlow first went to Mayor Pig. "So…Mayor where were you at the time of the crime scene?," Marlow asked the Pig pulling out a notepad and a pencil. "Well I was just eatin' some slop with my daughter," Pig replied. "Really? Or did you happen to just see some Exterminating equipment and decide to STEAL IT!," Marlow countered. " What? I don't know wait yall are talkin' about!," Pig began " I never saw any Exterminator things… I swear!,"

"Alright! Alright! Your off the hook Mayor!," Marlow said backing off. Next she went to the Colonel and Sergeant Tibbs. " Where were you guys at the time of the crime scene?," Marlow asked.

"Well…the Colonel and I were doing some Bark Brigade report updates," Tibbs said. " Okay I'll believe you but don't try anything funny or I'll track you down!," Marlow said as she walked out of the Colonel's wagon. Pullet Marlow interviewed every one of the Farm Animals and checked off the last of them. "Well... Looks like I'm down to two suspects! Scorch and The Swamp Rat!," Marlow said. Just then Daxter came running toward the gang. " Guys! I found the one who's responsible!," Daxter said panting. "Really who?," Lucky asked. "Well he lives in this really creepy swamp type place!," Daxter added.

"The Swamp Rat!," Lucky, Cadpig , and Rolly all said at the same time. " I knew it!," Marlow said at last.

" I got an idea to get my stuff back," Daxter replied. Spot changed back to normal as Daxter and gang headed into the swamp. "Ooh! This place gives me the creeps! And it's a lot worse than the other swamp!," Daxter said to himself as he was haunted by flashbacks of Boggy Swamp back when he and Jak were still in the past in Rock Village. The gang came to the entrance of the Swamp Rat's house. "Well howdy yall welcome! welcome!," The Swamp Rat said. " Hello Mr. Swamp Rat sir we were wondering if we could get our friends items back from you?," Cadpig asked in a polite tone. " Well now! Whatcha lookin' for? Maybe I can interest you in a… Car tire? Perhaps uh… a Rock… or maybe a doorknob?," The Rat offered with his conman-like voice. " No thanks buddy! I want my gear back pal so give it back!," Daxter demanded.

"Well of course yall can have it…That is of course you can pay for it?," The Rat countered.

"But we don't have any money!," Lucky said sadly. "Let me handle this Luck' I got something that'll change his mind!," Daxter said as he pulled out a Precursor Orb. "Woahh! What is that?," Rolly asked.

"This my friends….Is a Precursor Orb, where I come from these babies are extremely rare and are worth a lot!," Daxter replied with a smile on his face. The Swamp Rat stared at the shiny golden egg-shaped Orb in Daxter's hand/paw. " Well yall got yourself a deal!," The Rat said snatching the Orb from Daxter and shaking his hand/paw. The Swamp Rat gave Daxter back his equipment along with his Bug swatter.

"Pleasure doing business with ya!," The Rat began, "Yall come back now ya hear?,"

" Yeah Whatever! Bye-Bye!," Daxter waved as he walked off with Lucky and the gang back to the Dearly Farm.

Well folks… That's Chapter. 5 hoped you enjoyed it! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: Roger's Disk

This is my first ever X-over for fan ! Please go easy on me!

I do not own any of the characters from Daxter or 101 Dalmatians, they belong to Disney and Ready At Dawn Studios/Naughty Dog inc.!

Guys…PLEASE DON'T SUE!!! This crossover is dedicated to all Jak and Daxter/101 Dalmatians fans as well as the companies that made the characters!….

Daxter

Meets

101 Dalmatians

(A Jak and Daxter/101 Dalmatians: The Series X-over)

CHAPTER.6: Roger's Disk

Roger Dearly sat at his desk, he was programming his new video game. " Ooh this is good!," Roger began, " This is very good… probably my best work yet!," Lucky popped his head out from under a pile of clothes, he carefully snuck up beside Roger's monitor to see what he was doing. "No….No Lucky! I know your curious but… This is top secret!," Roger began as he picked Lucky up, " No one can ever know!"

Roger saw Cruella's car pull up in the driveway, "Especially not her!," Roger said as he took out the disk and put it in a sock, he then put the sock in a envelope, and put that in a shoe, and finally put the shoe in a shoebox! " Remember Lucky, This is a top secret project! Guard this disk with your life! Got it?!," Roger told Lucky as he put him on top of the box. Lucky barked in what sounded like a "Yes sir!" "Ok then!," Roger said as he headed out the door.

Lucky then took out the Disk from the coverings Roger had kept it in. He then placed the Disk into the computer. The game suddenly started with the title being "THE CRUELLENATOR!" " Wow! This is great….," Lucky began, " Daxter! Rolly! Cadpig!….You guys!," Suddenly Lucky saw Scorch with the Disk in his mouth! "Scorch!," Lucky shouted. Scorch laughed evilly. Lucky blocked the window, " Cough it up hairball!," Lucky began, "What the….," Scorch had escaped with Roger's Disk.

Meanwhile Daxter, Cadpig, and Rolly were in the driveway. Rolly spotted a bird bath in their path. "Who put the bird bath in the driveway?," Rolly asked. "Beats me!," Daxter responded shrugging. "Ah I love bird bathes, I love birds…They make me happy!," Cadpig began as Lucky came out of nowhere and bumped into her sending her flying, "WATCH IT BIRD BRAIN!," " You guys! Roger's Disk has been stolen and we gotta get it back before I… er…I mean Roger gets in a lot of trouble!," Lucky said.

"Wow! That sounds like a tough job! Well see ya later buddy," Rolly said about to walk off. "Now wait a minute you guys…I think Lucky's right we gotta go get that disk!," Daxter said at last.

" Oh good we get to fur out the ferret!," Cadpig said as the gang headed towards Cruella's mansion. "This way I know a shortcut!," Lucky said leading the gang!

Rolly crashed into some logs and started rolling down the hill and got stuck in the fence at the entrance of De'Vil manor. " I hate shortcuts!," Rolly said in a annoyed tone! "Rolly!," Lucky said at last. "So…What took you guys so long huh?," Rolly responded. " We were too busy not getting….stuck!," Cadpig said as she, Daxter, and Lucky tried to pull Rolly out of the fence.

Rolly was launched out from the fence and had landed on Cadpig. "Ouch!," Cadpig said as she had gotten squashed under Rolly's weight. Cadpig straitened herself up, "We better get that disk before Scorch gives it to Cruella or Lucky… er… I mean Roger will be in a lot of trouble, let's go!," Cadpig said.

"Aw gee! I'd love to but…I think we've done enough trouble today and I…I… heh!Heh!," Rolly said nervously as Lucky got up in his face! " We don't have time to think we gotta act now! Let's do it for Roger!," Lucky said in a brave hero-like tone. "Let's do it for Roger!," Daxter repeated. "Let's do it for Roger!," Cadpig added. " Let's do it before dinner!," Rolly said at last.

Lucky, Daxter, and Cadpig stood there giving Rolly an odd look! Daxter and the gang headed inside the mansion. " Eww! This is scary!," Rolly said, his voice echoed through the halls! "I know…no TV!," Lucky responded trying to make a joke. "Look! There's Scorch!," Cadpig shouted as she spotted him. "We gotta catch him!," Lucky replied as Daxter followed them up the stairs. "Nah!," Rolly said as he walked off instead taking the elevator. Later Rolly came out of the elevator. "Daxter? Lucky!…Cadpig!," Rolly said as he went searching for his friends. "Gotcha!," Lucky said as he pounced Rolly. "Um…Lucky, next time why don't you tackle…the bad guy!," Cadpig said making a joke! " Heh!Heh! Sorry Rolly!," Lucky said as he got off of Rolly!

Scorch ran through different door ways and opened a safe only to find Daxter, Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig standing inside. " Freeze ferret!," Cadpig warned. Scorch tried to get away but Daxter, Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly caught him by his tail. "Thank you!," Lucky said as he snatched the disk from Scorch's mouth. Scorch flew and ricocheted back toward Cruella's room as he took the Disk from Lucky. " Hey! That's my disk!," Lucky yelled as he dashed into Cruella's room. " He's toast!," Rolly said at last. "That's where we come in Rolly!," Cadpig began. " We gotta conquer all our counterproductive gush upping fears and do what any best friends would do…Go in there and face Cruella with him!," "Or we could just leave!," Rolly suggested.

"Sure we can do that!," Cadpig agreed as they were about to run off! " Ooh no you don't!" Daxter said grabbing Cadpig and Rolly by their tails. " What kind of friends are you? Leaving Lucky in the dust like that? I say we go and help him!," he said with an angry look on his face. "Maybe your right Dax!," Cadpig responded. " Well then come on let's go!," Daxter said leading Cadpig and Rolly to Cruella's room.

Lucky and Scorch were fighting for the Disk. The Disk then flew and landed into Cruella's computer.

"THE CRUELLENATOR!," the announcer said as the game started up. "The…WHAT-A-NATOR?!," Cruella shouted as she saw the game.

Later that day Roger was scolding Lucky. " Lucky! What have you done?!," Roger began. " Uh-oh! I guess we didn't keep Lucky… er…I mean Roger outta trouble!," Cadpig said as she, Daxter and Rolly split out of the room. "I told you to guard that disk with your life!," Roger continued, "Do you have any idea what would happen if Cruella got a hold of that Disk? She would screech up here in that hideous car!…. March up the stairs and say….," Roger was about to finish his sentence when Cruella barged into the room.

"ROGER DEARLY!," Cruella began, " I love it and I've made a few changes take a look!," The game started and the Title that came up was "THE FASHIONATOR!"

Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter.6! Feel free to R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: Daxter gets discovered!

**This is my first ever X-over for fan ! Please go easy on me!**

**I do not own any of the characters from Daxter or 101 Dalmatians, they belong to Disney and Ready At Dawn Studios/Naughty Dog inc.!**

**Guys…PLEASE DON'T SUE!!! This crossover is dedicated to all Jak and Daxter/101 Dalmatians fans as well as the companies that made the characters!….**

**Daxter**

**Meets**

**101 Dalmatians**

**(A Jak and Daxter/101 Dalmatians: The Series X-over) **

**CHAPTER.7: Daxter gets discovered!**

**Daxter, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, and Spot walked out of the barn. Suddenly the group heard a scream, "What was that?!," Daxter asked surprised. " It sounded like Anita!," Lucky replied. "BUGS! THERE'S BUGS EVERYWHERE!," Anita shouted. " Don't worry Anita I can take care of them," Roger began as he pulled out an exterminator's handbook and took out some bug spray in a can! "But dear we need a more experienced-…..," Anita began. "Don't worry Anita I know what I'm doing!," Roger assured her.**

"**This looks like a job for the Daxternator!," Daxter said as he pulled out his spray gun. "I thought it was Orange Lightning," Cadpig replied. "Well…I call myself the Daxternator as well," Daxter responded.**

**Lucky smiled when he saw Daxter prepare for his job. "Hey! Can I come?," Lucky asked him.**

"**I dunno… you sure you wanna come? Bein' an Exterminator is not an easy job!," Daxter said.**

"**Yeah! I want adventure and excitement, Fur raising danger! To boldly go where no puppy has gone before!," Lucky replied in a heroic-like voice. **

" **Alright you can come, here put this on!," Daxter said to Lucky as he gave him an exterminator suit that was similar to his but it was red in color. " Why are we wearing these suits?," Lucky asked.**

"**We need them for disguises, plus your suit can translate your barks and yelps into normal human language!," Daxter replied. " What do you mean by that?," Cadpig asked Daxter.**

"**Well….Y'see I wasn't always orange and fuzzy like this… I used to be human y'know!," Daxter responded. "Really cool!," Lucky said. Daxter and Lucky went over to the Dearly's house, Roger opened the door.**

"**Uh…Can I help….hello?," Roger said when he opened the door. "Down here pal!," Daxter said.**

**Roger looked down to see two little animal-type beings wearing big exterminator suits, one in a red suit, and one in a yellow. "Can I help you?," Roger asked. "Right! Glad you asked…. We are the best extermination crew in uh….," Daxter paused to ask Lucky what town they were in, Lucky told him their Farm was outside the town of Grutley. " We're the best exterminating crew in Grutley, somebody call about a bug infestation," Daxter said. "Well actually no…. we didn't!," Roger assured him. " We perform a vital service….So if you'll let us do our job!," Daxter replied. " Yeah…our job that we do!," Lucky said.**

" **I don't know…," Roger said worried. "We'll just get to it and out of your hair!," Daxter confirmed. **

" **Alright then, We'll wait outside!," Roger agreed. "Right! Have a good day!," Daxter said as he and Lucky entered the house.**

**Daxter and Lucky took off their suits, Daxter pulled out his bug swatter. "Here take this!," Daxter said as he tossed Lucky over an extra Bug swatter that he found at the shop in Haven City. "Thanks!," Lucky said.**

**Daxter jumped up in the air and swung down on an unsuspecting bug squashing it with ease.**

**Lucky dove just as a giant Metal Bug missed his head with it's claw, Lucky chuckled and spun around. He hit the bug in the face and the bug screamed in pain. Daxter snuck up behind it and it burst into flames as Daxter fired his flamethrower on his spray gun. Three bugs charged at the two, Lucky and Daxter both nodded and did a tag team flip swing with their Bug swatters which disintegrated the bugs within seconds!**

"**Does this ever end?," Daxter asked as five more bugs broke through the ceiling. Daxter flew up and smacked three of the bugs with his Bug swatter. Lucky finished off the last two by pouncing on the first and rapidly smacking it with his swatter. Lucky then back flipped and sent the last bug flying straight into Daxter's toxic green spray!**

**After Daxter and Lucky finished off the bugs they headed back to the barn where Cadpig, Rolly and Spot Were waiting. "How was it guys?," Cadpig asked. "It was fun!," Lucky replied. "How can exterminating be fun?," Spot asked. "Hey bein' an exterminator has it's rewards!," Daxter responded. "Right!," Spot said sarcastically. "It does!," Lucky added. " I don't think so!," Spot countered. "You wanna start something?!," Daxter asked in a angry tone. "Come on then RAT!," Spot challenged. "Hey! Don't call him a rat!," Rolly defended. "Shut up!," Spot snapped. "You shut up!," Lucky said.**

**Suddenly the four of them got in a fight. Cadpig covered her ears so she couldn't hear them arguing.**

**Cadpig eventually got annoyed with the fighting, "WILL ALL OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!," Cadpig shouted. Daxter, Lucky, Rolly, and Spot all looked at her stopping the fight in the process. "Can't we all get along?," Cadpig asked. "Hey, Spot started it!," Daxter replied. "Yes…but that doesn't mean you gotta start an argument!," Cadpig responded. "Sorry Daxter I didn't mean to snap like that," Spot apologized. "No problem! Apology accepted pal!," Daxter replied smiling. They all apologized to Cadpig for fighting, "Don't worry about it! Just try to put on a happy face!," Cadpig said.**

**Later that day Cruella was leaving the Dearly Farm. "Ta-Ta Anita!," Cruella began. "Oh hello Rolodex!"**

"**Alright…My aquarium pals came!," Roger said excited. "Oh really…Then I guess you'll be selling the Farm soon!," Cruella countered. "What?!," Roger asked surprised. "Oh yes! It's clearly written in your deed which I happen to have a copy of….that besides the non-living livestock blah! Blah! Blah!….You are to only have 101 pets on this Farm…One pet more and you're violation of the deed and I…Well I just might have to buy it!," Cruella replied. "One word: NEVER!," Roger responded. "THEN NO MORE PETS!," Cruella snapped. **

**Cruella got in her car and thought she saw Daxter in her mirror, "Did I just see a weasel type creature?," Cruella asked. "Eh! Eh!," Spot said. "Nope!," Cadpig added. "Heh!," Lucky snorted.**

**Cruella drove off and Daxter came out from his hiding place. "Thanks guys, That was close!," Daxter said with relief. "No problem!," Lucky replied. **

**The next day Cruella was spying on the Dearly Farm, "Ah ha! So they do have another animal!," Cruella began. "They won't get away with this….Not this time!. That day Daxter was finished building a warp gate to take him back to Haven City. "Can we come with you?," Cadpig asked. "Yeah! We wanna see what your world's like!," Lucky added. "Sure I could use some company on my missions!," Daxter replied.**

**Just then Patch appeared, "Hey guys can I come along?," He asked. ( **_**Author's Note: This is not Patch from the series, In this fic I'm going to use Patch from the movies) "Patch! What are you doing here?," Lucky asked. "Oh I just thought I'd see what you blokes were up to…" Patch replied. " Can we take him with us Dax?," Cadpig asked Daxter. " I….Guess if you want!," Daxter replied shrugging. **_

"_**Great! Come on let's go!," Lucky said as he, Daxter, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, and Patch all jumped through the Warp gate. Cruella saw the gang jump through the gate, "Not so fast you mutts!," Cruella said as she and Scorch jumped in after. Daxter, Spot, and the four puppies where teleported in front of the Kridder Ridder Shop while Cruella and Scorch where teleported to another part of the city. **_

"_**Wow!," The Dalmatians said in amazement at the futuristic metropolis of Haven City. Spot just dropped her jaw.**_

_**That's chapter 7 my friends! R&R! **_


End file.
